Unknown Life
by Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow
Summary: Lake didn't know about his life. He wasn't like the other villagers. Was he one of them or was he an orphan? He told himself to find his real parents and a female friend's as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _

_I have one million stories right now that I need to work on, I have no idea why I decided to create another burden for me._

_I decided this, I will write another chapter if a review is written for this chapter. I am really getting excited about this one though, so some bonuses MIGHT come._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

**I Don't Understand My Life**

* * *

Have you ever had some kind of feeling of great joy at one point of your life? I never have. If I have, it was probably when my 'dad' gave me the piece of Jungle Wood. I never had the joy that you felt probably. You see, I don't even know if my dad is my dad. Lately, I think my parents aren't my parents. At night, I hear whispers coming from them after I'm apparently put to sleep. The whispers talking about what to do with me. How to get rid of me. I hear other whispers that this is the only way that I could trust them. I actually could _no _longer trust them. They were so painful. The thought that I might have been an orphan. I would sometimes cry myself to sleep. Yes, I was different from the other villagers of my village. I didn't have the swinging noses that they had. I had a flat one. I did not put my hands together no matter what. I would interact with figures that seemed interesting. I wasn't bald either. I have to say, they look like freaking monks.

No offence.

So I was really just living in complete torture. I had met a girl. She was just like me. She didn't really like her parents. They abused her with wooden shovels, and they put her to work a lot. She heard whispers like I did. She didn't have the special features of a villager. For some reason, I felt a connection with her. I didn't have a crush with her, so I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Yes, I felt something strange between us. I can almost guarantee that it isn't love. Yet, I felt closer to her than my 'parents' as they claim to be. We were friends. We knew each other well. Still, I didn't know her enough.

I quit. I would stop thinking about my parents. No, I would leave the past behind, and instead, I would concentrate on the future. Yes, the past was worthless. They only give grief and tears. I closed my eyes. Tears fell. I don't know my parents. I only had a few emeralds on me. I was cold and hungry. I was an orphan. Before I finally left village territory, I thought about the girl, Mia. Her name was Mia, did I not mention her name? I guess not. I turned back. I wouldn't leave her behind, I simply refuse. She would think I abandoned her. Will she think it's for her sake? No she will not. She is a stubborn girl as well. I sighed. It was all a lie. I started walking to her house. I can't knock. How will I do this? I had asked myself that question over and over. Finally, I broke some wood with my fist, something a villager can't do. I hoped that wouldn't wake Mia's parents up. I waited. I kept waiting until I was sure that they didn't hear anything. I slowly climbed in, crouching. I crawled over to Mia's bedroom. Inside, she was sleeping peacefully. I stood up and shook her. I kept my hand on her mouth. I expect her to scream. 3...2...1...

_"AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed._

What did I tell you? Oh yes, she would scream, and, as I thought, she screamed. I put my blocked hand to my lips. She nodded. She hopped out from her bed. I think she understood the situation, but I never understood how her blocked brain worked.

We ran out, and as we did, the sun started to rise. We took too much time. Villagers started walking out their houses. Some remaining hostile mobs were burning. I sighed. I ran to get out of village territory.

Oh, we ran like crazy.

* * *

**Ching!**

**Bye.**

**(Awkward, sorry)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note:_

_Bonus chapter, gotta raise popularity._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Escape**

* * *

Finally, got out of village territory.

"Heeey!" boomed my dad. He was starting to catch up. I groaned. I ran faster. It was against the rules to get out of village territory, but now, there were no rules that my parents set. There were only the major rules that was set by King Steve.

"Run faster!" screamed Mia. Mia was faster than me. I admit it, though I did outrun her at one time, but that was long ago when she was overweight from eating way too many pigs during the Pig Invasion that was started by the Pig Prince. It sounds hilarious, but trust me, it was worse than what you could imagine an army of creepers.

My dad was certainly fast. I don't know where he got that intense speed, but he got it somewhere. I sprinted. That was the best I could do. I got hungry. My stomach growled. I was tempted to sit down and eat my bread that I packed for myself. It wasn't much, since I didn't expect to take Mia with me.

Fortunately, my dad tripped. When a villager falls, it is almost literally impossible for them to get up. It takes an hour actually with their folded arms. Irritated, my dad screamed. "This isn't over! You are the son of _him, _I cannot let you get past me!"

Son of who? I had no time to ask, I ran faster. I could hear the stomping of more villagers coming. Mia was all the way up the mountain up ahead. "Come on slowpoke!" she teased.

"This isn't the time for that!" I yelled back as I started climbing the mountain.

"Come on Lake! You are extremely slow when it comes to mountain climbing!" she complained. It was true you see. I was terrible at mountain climbing, but still, what can I do? Did I forget to say that my name was Lake as Mia mentioned? I probably did.

"I'm coming! Don't blame the mountain climbing... thing... on me!" I screamed back, a little angry.

When I got up, the other villagers were jumping up and down trying to get up.

"Come on men! Here's the way up!" John, a blacksmith, announced. They all started jumping up climbing the mountain. I gulped.

"Let's go!" Mia jumped down the mountain. She got hurt a little. I could hear the crack of the bones, but they always eventually heal, giving it enough time. I did the same. The pain was almost unbearable, after all, it was a pretty big jump, maybe 7 or 6 blocks high.

We kept running. The sun was in the middle of the sky. Half the day running, we deserved a rest. I tugged Mia's shoulder and pointed behind a tree. She nodded.

We hid behind the tree until the villagers left. I gave her some bread. I ate my share. I didn't eat as much as Mia did, thinking about how much food we might need for our travels.

Finally. We actually got out of our worries. Now, we just had to find, our _real _parents.

* * *

**There. Perfection. Kidding. It isn't perfect, but you know, I did do my best!**

**I'm showing off, boasting, and bragging.**

**Boasting and bragging are the same. **

**I'm too lazy to do stuff after I type it in.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_

_As promised, I will post a new chapter after one review is posted for the most recent chapter._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**Spiders**

* * *

I shivered in fear. The night time brings mobs. Of course, Mia and I sheltered after making a dirt house. It wasn't much, but at least Mia grabbed a torch on the way here. I sent a quiet prayer to The Creature of the Aether. Aether wasn't popular around, and not much believed in it, but I did. Like there is the Nether or which you might say _hell, _there is the Aether, which you might as well call it _heaven. _I didn't go to school, so I never knew much about the Aether like Mia did. She told me all about school as I learned from her. She told me the name of what you might call _god. _I already mentioned it, The Creature of the Aether. It is an amazing creature. It generated the world and when someone finds unknown parts of the generated world, the creature creates more land to explore, an infinite terrain.

Sorry, got ahead of myself.

I asked Mia after I heard the moaning of the zombies, "Will the villagers be alright?" She nodded, but I could tell her eyes were also full of worry. Even after their betrayal, their warmth still comforted us. After the chase, the villagers would have had less time preforming daily tasks and chores. I stared beyond as I peeked through the one block window. I jumped back as a spider did the same. It hissed. I shook in fear. Now you know, I really hate hostile mobs, especially creepers. I hate pigs as well. At least they aren't hostile, but after the invasion, most of the people that were affected in the invasion got a fear in pigs. Others try to coax their friends into watching them being slaughtered, which is a very terrible sight to see.

"Mia...," I warned. I looked behind myself. She was petting a smaller version of a spider. The only thing that could've fit in the other one block window. Obviously, the spider wanted its baby back.

"MIA! WHAT IN THE CREATURE ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed. She shrugged, still petting the spider. "MIA! STOP IT!" I yelled. She didn't. Instead, she punched me. I got the loss of a heart.

"Mia, you know that you are sensitive to poison," I pointed out after I recovered. I was annoyed by Mia's ignorance.

Mia put her rectangular hand to her lips as she used her other hand to point at the sleeping spider and smiled. I gave up. Mia was still too stubborn for me to do anything about it. Laying down, I went to sleep like the spider, thinking the spider and its mother. Before going to sleep, a tear slid down my face. I wished that I knew my parents. I remembered nothing. The spider knew exactly who its parent was, and that parent cherished its child. After all, it came to the conclusion of attacking the dirt house. It's impossible, but still, a mother's love is infinite. I ... don't think that's true.

* * *

**Sorry it was short, but the spider was something that just came to my mind as I was writing this. Then, I figured to have Mia enjoy keeping a spider, but, read the next chapter if you want to know what happened to the spider next, did it escape to his parents, or stay with Mia?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_

_Another bonus chapter. I'm starting to think, I will just get the next chapter _early _if there is a review. It doesn't matter if there is a review or not. I will write the chapter anyways._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft. Last disclaimer for this story since you get that in this whole story, I will never, absolutely never own Minecraft even if I wanted to. ****Well, probably *snicker*.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**A _Hostile_ Pet?**

* * *

I was woken up by the sound of the hostile mobs that were foolish enough to stay outside until daylight. Of course, I looked outside to see them burning, their remains revealing string, eyes, rotten flesh, and bones. I flinched to the thought that maybe the spider's mother had died trying to reach her child. At the thought of that, I looked for the spider with an aching hope that it would be all right. Next to Mia was a sleeping spider from the night before. Sighing in relief, I nudged Mia for her to wake up. She blinked several times before waking up, finally awake to her surroundings. She immediately darted to the left to find the spider. Smiling, she tapped the spider. Its red eyes opened up and it backed away from the sunlight finding its way through the windows. I realized that we needed to go. Otherwise, we would never discover our true parents.

"Mia, let's go. We'll have to leave before the sun sets. Knowing you, you'll probably play with that spider all day...," I trailed off. Right outside of the right window was an enderman. The endermen are terrible creatures that hate you just because you looked at them. Their jaws fling open which a lot like a warning they'll attack. Their skills in teleporting are great. They live in The End, and they live only to serve the one and only enderdragon. The enderdragon is mighty with a lot of health. Nobody has ever defeated the enderdragon. The enderdragon can't teleport like the endermen can since it gave away all its powers to protect The End from an attack caused by the Wither.

The Wither, the most dangerous creature in the world is worse than the creatures in The End. Its power is incredible and is far more effective than what we can do with even a diamond sword. No one is brave enough even to face the Wither. By that, I mean not even _King Steve._

Now that you just endured my huge history lesson, sorry, I'll just tell you what happened next.

I quickly looked away. The dirt house wasn't enough to fit an enderman, but still, almost anything can happen in this land. The enderman didn't attack or at least I didn't hear it attack. Mia had covered the spider for protection. She obviously noticed the enderman. When the enderman teleported away, I collapsed, realizing I was still a bit drowsy. Mia stood up and let the spider get some air.

"Mia, we have to go," I told her. I noticed her flinching. "I'm sorry, but we can't take the spider with us."

Mia wasn't responding. The spider was crawling all over the place.

"It's because of us its mother died. We... we have to help it grow peacefully, but how?" Mia asked herself. I looked away. Suddenly, I remembered a story about a zombie and King Steve.

"Mia, um... I... want to tell you something." Mia looked at me curiously. I took a big deep breath of air. "There's a story about... King Steve and a zombie. You see, back when King Steve was younger, he came across a zombie. By instinct King Steve punched the zombie, and it died. The zombie must've been very low on health for some reason. Collecting the remains, King Steve walked away, still a little jumpy by the encounter. Then, he came across another zombie."

Mia was staring at me. It seemed as though she never heard this story.

"Um. Where was I? Oh yeah, the other zombie. The other zombie was smaller. Maybe the child of the first zombie. Feeling pity for the zombie, King Steve gave the small zombie a piece of raw meat. The zombie quickly ate it. By then, King Steve was already walking away. The small zombie followed King Steve everywhere. When King Steve realized it, he didn't kill the zombie. Instead, he treated it nicely. King Steve was forgetful back then, and he took the zombie outside in the daylight. The zombie didn't burn. Yes, you heard me right, it didn't burn. Whenever the hostile mob found a different mob, it treated it nicely just like King Steve had done. Of course, the zombie died one day, but King Steve realized that since it wasn't hostile mob, it didn't burn." I looked at Mia as hope lit in her eyes. "Maybe... this spider will not burn. Besides, we should just end its misery if it does burn."

Mia nodded her head slowly. "B-But before anything. Let me just say this. I decided its name is Luke!" I didn't know what to think of it.

"WHAT? THAT IS SO MUCH LIKE MY NAME!" I screamed at Mia. I didn't realize it that much until she laughed.

"That's the point!" laughed Mia. "I knew that you would get irritated!" I giggled. I started to laugh. Together we laughed. Then, a small, funny voice started laughing with us. Luke!

"Luke is laughing!" Mia pointed out. I nodded.

"Yeah, I know!" I petted Luke. I decided we would stay here another day. I picked up Luke and set him on the bottom of the window. It didn't burn! Almost like a miracle!

Mia and I smiled at each other as we laughed some more.

* * *

**Luke was just a quick name that simply came to me. I wonder if it was nice enough. **

**Anyways, sorry about the ending. I revised it to discover it was a bit cheesy. **

**I will let anyone use my story just as long as you mention that I made the story. You don't have to, I guess, but I would prefer it. **

**Bye until next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note:_

_I'm hungry right now. Very interesting..., I know it's actually a pretty boring fact. I would appreciate it if people could read my other fanfic on Minecraft creepers. It could pump me up to make another chapter for that story. _

_Interesting how I'm not getting reviews. I just got one and thank you reader for that. I forgot your name while writing this. I apologize for being this lazy. I'm sorry._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Did I mention I won't do this disclaimer thing anymore? Um... I forgot, but next time I will not put disclaimer. ... I don't own Minecraft.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**Genderless, Male, or Female?**

* * *

It was a tiring day. It felt pretty bad being trapped in this dirt house in here like this. Luke crawled on me and nipped my ear. He wasn't poisonous when he nipped. A bite could poison you.

Mia tickled Luke. Then the thought came to me. There was no way to tell if a mob was female or male. In fact, all villagers look male. I coughed to stop a laugh from coming. Villager and villager sounded... weird.

"Hey, Mia, I have a couple of questions for you," I said. Mia turned to me with a look that easily explained, "Alright, go ahead."

"Um, first question... are you feeling alright cooped up in here?" I asked. Mia shrugged with a small smile on her face.

"I guess, but I really like this feeling. I'm okay with this. I know, odd since it's a dirt house. Dirt, the most worthless thing in this world. Maybe it's the feeling of having a home... Since after all... a villager home somehow lacks comfort." Mia took a piece of dirt from her pocket and swung the small version around for Luke.

"O-Oh okay. Then second question, do think Luke is male or female? Luke is an unfitting name for a... female..." I laughed at that. Female and Luke? They are like two words that aren't the same no matter what. Oh get it? Matter? ... That joke doesn't make sense though. I'm bad at jokes. Sorry. You're probably reading this thinking... who does this person think he is?

Mia hesitated for a moment. "Um. Sorry... They look male."

Oh, hey. Thanks Mia! You just said something that occurred with me too! Interesting! I rolled my eyes.

"Oh then. Maybe they're genderless!" I suggested sarcastically. Mia laughed.

"Maybe. But that sounds weird." Mia turned to Luke. "Are you genderless, female, or male?" Luke squeaked and started crawling everywhere. It was just avoiding the window. No wait... it was repeatedly using the same route over and over. Was it trying to tell us something? I took out an ink sac that I had in my pocket for a while. Stupid isn't it? Why would I get an ink sac? Well, I am actually attracted to ink sacs which many people call weird. With the ink sac, I squirted some ink onto the path that Luke took. In the end, it looked like a sign of a male. I sighed a breath of relief. We weren't mistaken which saved Mia and I some embarrassment for later.

"Male!" Mia stated! The sign was clearly a symbol for male. Luke is a great artist! I'm actually pretty good too! Heh.

I looked outside. "It's morning, and I didn't even get a good night's rest!" I complained with a groan. Mia smiled teasingly. NOOO! I FORGOT MIA LOVES TO STAY UP LATE! HOW FOOLISH OF ME! THAT IS SO UNFAIR!

"Mia, you are very unfair... MAKING ME SUFFER LIKE THIS!" I grumbled. Mia punched two blocks of dirt laughing joyfully taking Luke with her as she jumped around everywhere outside. I heaved myself up. Grinning, I enjoyed the freedom as I left the dirt house myself taking the single torch with me.

* * *

**How was it? I'm making a lot of chapters for this story! At least, in a short amount of time. Well, at least, for me. It is kind of like my favorite Minecraft story _so far, _thank you very much.**

**I realize I'm not working on my other Minecraft stories, but you know, there is a reason behind that.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note:_

_I made a new side-story based on the Pig Invasion. Check it out when you have the time!_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**Wait What? Pigs? Part 1 of 2**

* * *

I breathed in the fresh air I had longed for. I realized I was hungry as my stomach cried for food. I took out a piece of bread and started munching on it. It tasted better than normal since after all, I was starving. It surprisingly filled up my belly. I took out another piece of bread and handed it to Mia. She thanked me for the bread and ate it. Then, I sighed. Will I have enough bread for the whole journey? I felt light. I looked for some more food. All that was left was one piece of bread. I never knew that it would be so hard to find food. Spotting a pig, I grinned. I started towards the pig.

"It's a great day! Nothing good like a nice nap," the pig said cheerfully. It didn't know the danger of 'today'. I pounced and held the pig down. Mia came in time before the pig could escape, and she started punching the pig until it died. Tons raw meat was left behind.

"Thank the creature for all this food!" I exclaimed as I took the raw meat and put them in my pockets.

"I agree," Mia said smiling as she took some food herself. Once all the meat was picked up, we left the scene pretending nothing happened.

Glancing at my hands, I realized they looked bare. Maybe they should hold something? A sword maybe? I punched a tree and received three pieces of wood. Not enough for me to be satisfied. I punched more trees. Eventually, I had 15 pieces of wood in total. I created a crafting table. On that, I made some sticks and wooden planks. Placing a stick at the bottom, I put two wooden planks on top. It magically turned into a wooden sword. It would be good to defend ourselves from mobs such as... _oink _... pigs. I turned around noticing several more pigs surrounding Mia and I. Using the wooden sword, I killed six pigs. They fell to the floor leaving behind the raw meat I expected. The pigs must've come for revenge. I laughed at how stupid the pigs were, facing someone with a sword like that. Swinging the wooden sword randomly in victory, I felt something heavy on the tip of my sword when I pointed my sword up. When I looked up, I saw something I wished I didn't see. 17 pigs falling from the sky. I don't even know how I had time to count. Tipping my sword, the pig slid off. Like the other pigs, it left behind the raw meat. Picking it up, I caught up to Mia who was struggling to hold onto Luke.

Pigs are dangerous. Not a lot of people realize that.

* * *

**This chapter is supposed to kind of explain that pigs have the ability to be dangerous. **

**Not that I have something against pigs...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: _

_I don't have any idea how far this story is getting. I mean, I've already wasted several small chapters._

_Wait._

_I have a question for you all..._

_Is there a limit to how many chapters you can post? :/_

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

**Wait What? Pigs? Part 2 of 2**

* * *

I screamed beyond what my voice could manage, so, I stopped screaming which was hard. Actually, it helped. I realized that the stomping behind us had been muted. I didn't waste a peek though. If my instincts were wrong (which often happened), then I was dead meat. Then, I realized Mia was somehow gone.

_Ulp. _

Could she have been killed by the pigs? No time for that. I would be killed too. Nah. Pigs are probably gone. I look behind myself. Yep. Stupid, rude, freaking pigs ate up Mia! Wait no. Pigs don't eat people. Sorry to scare you, but beware! It might as well be possible if they took half of our population in the Pig Invasion. I ran back. Nope. I turn back. When a pig attacks, a pig shows no mercy to kill. Yeah. All because of the Pig Prince, the pigs all turned into carnivores. Yep, yep. That's how violent the Pig Prince was... except he's (prepare for spoiler if you're reading my side-story. WARNING WARNING WARNING YOU'VE GOT A FEW MORE SECONDS! 3...2...1...) dead. King Steve, the man I admire the most, killed him! Yay right? Well, some pigs kept to their ways. It's a sad thing. I decided to be brave. Yeah. Brave me? Not possible, but I'll try. I peeked past some bushes. I found Mia tied up with Luke by her side, trying desperately to free her. The pigs were watching carefully, laughing in their pig way if you catch my drift. Did I mention pigs knew how to tie knots? Creepy, I know. They just choose not to since they can only do it about 2 times a day. Compared to us... who can do it all the time. Don't include villagers. Spiders can tie better than anyone. They can tie 85 knots in 5 minutes. Freaky, but I guess it's an advantage because Luke's with us.

But anyways, I really just sat there. Enjoying the humor myself. I'm not much of a _true _friend, am I? She's extremely strong when she's furious though. You see there was this one time when... OH CREATURE. SHE SEES ME. WHAT THE NETHER SHOULD I DO... UM... THROW A ROCK AT HER? That would be nice... thinking about it makes me smile. OH CREATURE. THE PIGS SEE ME. WHAT THE NETHER SHOULD I DO... UM... THROW ROCKS AT THEM? That would be dangerous... thinking about it makes me shiver. Utter betrayal! YAY! OH CREATURE. LUKE SEES ME. WHAT THE NETHER SHOULD I DO... UM... CUDDLE UP TO HIM? That would be creepy... thinking about it makes me... OH CREATURE, THE PIGS ARE COMING FOR ME... WHAT THE NETHER SHOULD I DO... UM KILL THEM WITH MY WOODEN SWORD?

I killed them. Wow. That was easy. I don't even see how half our population was wiped ou- OH CREATURE. LUKES IS FINISHED FREEING MIA... AHHHHHHHH! OH CREATURE NOOO! STOP! I'M SOR-

(The following part was deleted because violent scenes were being played.)

* * *

**That might as well be the most hilarious chapter yet. Heh. Okay, only in my opinion. If you didn't even smile, I feel pity for myself for making such a bad chapter. A bad chapter. Yes, a bad chapter.**

**Sniff.**

**Sniff.**

**Never mind my heart and soul... I'm a terrible person with those two combined together... good-bye world...**

* * *

**R.I.P.**

**Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow**

**Died of suicidal acts.**

**All leads to fanfiction readers. **


End file.
